The present invention relates to niches for remains ashes, designed to suitably contain and preserve the ashes of a person or a pet.
Nowadays a higher number of people wish their bodies to be incinerated in the moment of their death and to have the ashes preserved for relatives or to be deposited in special places.
Persons in charge of administration of this procedure provide areas where the ashes can be correctly and unmistakably deposited with the use of devices which guarantee its reliability and resistance against external agents.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-mountable niche for remain ashes which is an improvement of existing niches.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a self-mountable niche for remain ashes which has a substantially closed box; a receptacle for accommodating ashes and insertable in the box; a supporting element connected with the box and supporting the latter; and a fastening and locking element connected with the supporting element for placing the niche at a corresponding location.
When the niche is designed in accordance with present invention, it is formed as an easy-to-use device, in which the receptacle with the ashes can be quickly arranged and which can be placed in a place designed for its location with full guarantee of reliability of its contents.
The inventive niche for remain ashes which is easy to assembly by correlation of its several elements, so that they take a minimum space and provide outstanding beauty of its design and assembly.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.